Question: Christopher walked to a gift store and, after browsing for 4 minutes, decided to buy a souvenir for $5.61. Christopher handed the salesperson $9.72 for his purchase. How much change did Christopher receive?
To find out how much change Christopher received, we can subtract the price of the souvenir from the amount of money he paid. The amount Christopher paid - the price of the souvenir = the amount of change Christopher received. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ Christopher received $4.11 in change.